


The Savior of a Siren

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nymphs - Freeform, Ocean, Referenced violence, Sirens, nymph hinata, oceanic mythology, side kurodai, tsukihina weekend day 1, winged siren tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: He was about to make final preparations before the rain hit when he noticed something else moving beyond his shores. Hinata ran to the edge of his beach and peered out into the growing darkness, spotting a kind of shadow swooping over the waves. Two wings spread out elegantly from the human-like shape, lazily riding the wind with Hinata’s island as its obvious destination.Hinata shivered, a cold chill crawling across his skin. It was the natural order of the ocean; a give and take. It was in the nature of nymphs to save and take care of humans, but it was in the nature of sirens to lure them to destruction. Hinata had never interacted with one personally, but he’d seen their terrifyingly jagged rocks jutting out from the sea.Tsukihina Weekend Day 1: Ocean
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 20
Kudos: 106
Collections: Tsukihina Weekend 2020





	The Savior of a Siren

Hinata straightened up from his crouched position and stretched toward the sky with a groan. Sweat slipped down his arms and the back of his neck, but still, he greeted the sun with a smile. It did not bother him as much as it would a human, their skin easily burnt by the piercing light. That was why he was working so hard on his little island. His very own island…

Stepping back from the cluster of trees, Hinata surveyed his hard work with a satisfied nod. Any sailors traveling the endless ocean waves could find respite among the plush trees providing both shade and fruit. Already birds had begun to settle among the branches, adding their music to the calming brush of the waves on his sloped beaches. 

The only thing his little island didn’t have was a fresh water source, but it _was_ his first island, after all. So, he built a small grotto in the center that would be perfect for collecting fresh rainwater to drink. Hinata wasn’t the most experienced sea nymph, but he’d watched the older ones for years as they guided wayward humans to their salvation. He wanted to be just like them and protect _all_ the humans if he could, but he would have to be satisfied with helping the few who veered in his direction.

Hinata stumbled forward as a harsh, cold breeze pushed against his back, whipping his robes around him. Once he got his footing, he turned toward the open ocean, his breath hitching at the change of atmosphere. In the distance, he could see a wall of dark clouds crawling toward his beloved sun. The vicious winds churned the waves and although Hinata knew they could easily bring some sailors to his island, it wouldn’t make for a pleasant trip.

He was about to make final preparations before the rain hit when he noticed something else moving beyond his shores. Hinata ran to the edge of his beach and peered out into the growing darkness, spotting a kind of shadow swooping over the waves. Two wings spread out elegantly from the human-like shape, lazily riding the wind with Hinata’s island as its obvious destination.

Hinata shivered, a cold chill crawling across his skin. It was the natural order of the ocean; a give and take. It was in the nature of nymphs to save and take care of humans, but it was in the nature of sirens to lure them to destruction. Hinata had never interacted with one personally, but he’d seen their terrifyingly jagged rocks jutting out from the sea. 

He would have thought humans were crazy to steer their ships anywhere near them, but Hinata had also heard their singing. Even as a nymph, he could feel how compelling their voices were, his mind growing hazy and desire tickling under his skin. But the siren heading straight for him kept his mouth shut, allowing Hinata to feel the full force of his dread.

It wasn’t until the siren had straightened up and drifted down toward the beach in front of Hinata that he could even make out his features in the lurking darkness. With a soft gasp, Hinata’s eyes scoured the siren’s alluring body and face. He was tall like Kindaichi, but the muscles pressing against the siren’s moonlight pale skin were leaner than his friend’s. His light blonde hair ruffled in the wind, shimmering slightly as it caught the last rays of the sun before it was covered completely by clouds.

There wasn’t much covering the siren’s body, just a deep blue robe of a material that was so light, it looked more like smoke than actual fabric. It slung from one broad shoulder down to his hip on the opposite side, giving Hinata a partial view of his long torso. The rest fluttered teasingly around his thighs and Hinata quickly averted his eyes, ashamed at the heat flooding his cheeks.

The siren snickered as he leered down at Hinata, resting his hand on his nearly exposed hip, possibly luring Hinata’s eyes there on purpose. “So,” the siren began in a cool voice, “ _this_ is my new competition? And here my elders were actually concerned for my welfare.”

With a spike of anger, Hinata subdued all the distracting thoughts fluttering in his mind and glared up at the siren. “What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Pfft, feisty one, aren’t you? It means that all your hard work is in vain. There’s no way this pathetic drop of sand will keep humans from coming to me instead.”

“Pathetic?! It’s a paradise! Better than your gross rocks!”

The siren cocked an eyebrow, his smirk widening slightly. “ _Anything_ is better for a human than my rocks, but they won’t know the difference once they’re under my spell.”

“Yeah? Well, I’m going to beat your spell!”

“How?”

Hinata’s jaw dropped open, his body frozen as his mind worked frantically to come up with a plan. The siren didn’t allow him much time to consider it as he tipped his head back with a laugh. It was obnoxious, clearly meant to taunt Hinata further, but he couldn’t help but be enchanted by it at the same time. There was a strain of genuine humor in it that made Hinata think that deep down— _deep, deep_ down— the siren could be affected himself. 

“What’s your name, baby nymph?”

Hinata bristled and puffed his chest out as far as it would go. “I’m not a baby, they don’t let the young have their own island. Since you asked though, my name’s Hinata. And yours?”

“Tsukishima.”

Hinata hummed, slightly surprised that he had given his name up so easily. He wondered if it was possible that he could become better acquainted with Tsukishima and perhaps they’d find some common ground. Tsukishima, however, was already gazing back the way he came, out at the curtains of rain flowing over the wild waves.

“Well, I have work to do. This storm will surely bring me some tasty morsels, so I should go get comfortable. Better pray your island doesn’t sink underneath you!”

“Better hope one of your rocks doesn’t stab you in the ass!”

Tsukishima had already turned back toward the ocean but when Hinata spat out his retort, he nearly fell down in his laughter. His wings stretched out as he gained his composure, giving a little ruffle before testing the wind current. Before lifting off, Tsukishima glanced back over his shoulder to give him one last smirk. 

Hinata stuck his tongue out at him but all that earned him was another scoff and then Tsukishima was gone, making his way across the expanse between Hinata’s island and Tsukishima’s rocks. As he watched him disappear in the mist, Hinata wondered what his home was really like and if he had any protection from the elements. The rain had finally reached his shore and Hinata could no longer worry about Tsukishima when he had to protect himself and any humans that might come his way.

He settled under the canopy of trees, the thick branches shielding him from most of the storm. Peering out at the roaring sea, he kept a sharp eye out for any ships in the vicinity and after an hour or two, he could hear frantic shouting in the distance. His heart raced as he ran out onto the beach, not caring if the rain soaked him down to his bones. He waved and shouted to get the ship’s attention, but he could barely see it and doubted they could see him any better. 

Biting his lip, Hinata looked around for some way of getting their attention. Even if he lit a torch, it would just be doused by the rain before any of the sailors caught sight of it. The ship was already heading away from his island and a mixture of panic and determination seized him. He wasn’t the most powerful being in the ocean, but he could probably make it out to the boat himself and guide them toward sanctuary.

With a huff, he rolled his sopping sleeves up to his shoulders and stepped into the waves. It was difficult already to fight against the current, but Hinata wasn’t about to be dissuaded. He was about waist deep when the wind carried with it a different voice entirely and he stopped abruptly to listen to it.

It was impossible to hear the words at that distance, but he was amazed at the emotions it still conjured. Hinata clutched at his chest, the haunting loneliness of the voice causing it to ache. There was another type of yearning layered with it, however, one that lit a fire underneath Hinata’s skin. No longer did he want to fight the waves to get to the ship; Instead, he wanted to claw his way across the ocean to reach that voice and give them everything they wanted.

There was a single strain of logic edging at the back of his mind that kept him from moving any further. There was no way of knowing how long he stood there, consumed by the voice to the point tears mixed with the rain as they slid down his cheeks. He gasped as the voice cut off suddenly. Even the storm seemed quieter during that breath of time when he couldn’t hear it.

Screams and shouts of alarms erupted immediately, rousing Hinata fully from his stupor. In his horror, he realized he had lost sight of the ship completely and that it was already being taken by Tsukishima. His mind whirled, trying to come up with any solution where he could save the men from the siren, but nymphs had no way of fighting another being, especially one as powerful as a siren. 

With a sob, Hinata turned back toward his island and treaded awkwardly through the rough waves. The violent noises behind him quieted with every forced step; whether it was because Tsukishima was nearly done or Hinata had blocked it from his mind, he wasn’t sure. Either way, by the time his feet pressed down into the wet sand of the beach, he could hear nothing but the raging storm around him.

His dragging toes created little trails in the sand as he made his way toward the shelter of the trees, only for them to disappear in the spattering rain. Even when he finally made it under the branches, he didn’t feel any better. It was his first test and he failed, but it was those poor sailors who paid the price. 

Hinata dropped on a clump of grass underneath a tree with smooth bark and leaned back against it. The cold wind and the chill of the rain didn’t affect him any more than the sun burned his skin, but his entire body felt like ice. With a deep, shuddering breath, Hinata shook his head, spraying water all around him. He’d failed this time, but he couldn’t let Tsukishima get the better of him. Starting tomorrow, he’d find a way to combat the siren with the abilities he had and hopefully save the next sailors who drifted their way.

— 

The next morning, Hinata sent an urgent message to his mentor, Sugawara, asking him for his guidance. By the afternoon, his little island seemed covered in well-meaning—albeit _noisy—_ nymphs. It was chaotic and took a while to get them to settle down but being surrounded by his family and watching them enjoy his hard work instantly lifted his spirits.

“I’ve been thinking about your issue, Hinata,” Moniwa said, stroking his chin with a serious expression. “We’ve all been through it ourselves to some degree although sirens tend to vary in personality and skills just as much as us nymphs do.”

“You’ve had problems too, Moniwa-san?!”

Moniwa’s face softened and he sank his hand into Hinata’s hair, gently ruffling it. “Of course! It’s just the way of things. Now, sailors are very connected to the ocean, mindful of the creatures who dwell in it and also very superstitious. One thing I do to ensure they steer toward my island is talk to the animals. I have a small pod of whales that circle around it regularly and with their size, the sailors always spot them. Having the whales in their sight is a comfort and they naturally follow them. There’s still the siren song but it helps the sailors if they’re already distracted.”

“Oh! That’s good to know! Only… I don’t have any whales,” Hinata admitted, hanging his head. In the next moment, he gasped and lifted his head back up. “I have dolphins!”

“Yeah, dolphins!” Bokuto cheered behind him. Hinata glanced back at him to see that he was perched proudly on the top of Hinata’s grotto. “Dolphins are great for getting attention, they hop out of the water and chirp at you! Dolphins are my favorite.”

Kanoka, resting below on a low-lying branch, cocked her head up at him. The birds lining her arms mimicked the gesture. 

“But, Bokuto-san, I thought you liked seagulls.”

“No, that was two weeks ago,” Kai answered, standing a safer distance from Bokuto. “Last week, all he could talk about were swordfish.”

Bokuto scoffed. “Can you blame me? They’re awesome! Hey, what the hell? Hinata, you have a waterslide! Whooooooo!” 

Hinata beamed as Bokuto disappeared from his perch and he could hear him sliding down the smooth, spiral groove he’d created in the rock until there was a giant splash. Half the nymphs sighed while the others cheered and wanted to try it out themselves. Kai’s smile grew slightly as he quickly made his way toward Hinata, leaving the chaos behind him.

“I am glad Kanoka mentioned birds though. As Moniwa said, the humans are superstitious and would trust an albatross more than any since they see them as good omens.”

Hinata’s eyes widened. “That’s great! I have a few albatrosses that fly around here. With them and the dolphins, maybe I can guide them away from Tsukishima!”

Both Moniwa and Kai rubbed his head affectionately, nodding their approval of the plan. 

“That’s a good start, although it’s odd…”

Hinata, Moniwa, and Kai turned toward Suga who had been suspiciously quiet throughout the whole discussion. He was leaning back against a palm tree at the edge of the beach, staring out at the sea as a gentle breeze fluttered his silver hair. It was often that Hinata wondered why he hadn’t been born a siren with his beauty and naturally mischievous nature. But it was Suga’s heart and determination to save and protect humans that made him one of the most successful nymphs in the entire ocean.

He turned toward Hinata and gave him a reassuring smile. “It’s nothing to be too concerned about, Hinata. It’s just that before you came along, it was difficult for the sirens to get Tsukishima very interested in killing and it’s not the first time he’s had competition. I wonder if something about you provoked him.”

“But I didn’t do anything. I had only just finished my island when he came over to taunt me. I think he saw me working hard on it, but that’s it.”

“Perhaps that’s it,” Kai said, glancing out over the cerulean waves that were far gentler than they were the previous night. “Tsukishima saw you working hard on it and felt compelled to ruin it for you, show you that it was in vain. Whether that’s the case or not though, Hinata, don’t believe it for a moment.”

Moniwa nodded emphatically. “Yes, this is much better than my first island and I had more land to work with.”

Hinata’s cheeks grew warm from the praise and he shook his head. “You’re being too modest, Moniwa-san!”

“No, no, he’s right,” Suga said, waving him off. “Yours is definitely better. He had a strange overabundance of seaweed, so much that his beaches looked green! Who’d want to seek refuge there?!”

“Seaweed is healthy,” Moniwa muttered, but he did little to refute Suga any further. 

A soft, melodic sigh came from the shallows and they all turned toward it. All Hinata got a glimpse of was Alisa stepping onto the beach as she combed her fingers through her wet hair. Then everything went dark as Kai’s hands closed over Hinata’s eyes, keeping him from seeing anything else. Moniwa began sputtering nonsensically while Suga giggled fiendishly next to him.

“How’s the water, Alisa-san? A bit nipply—I mean, nippy?”

“It feels so refreshing! You should join me!”

“Not at the moment, but I do enjoy watching _you_ enjoy it.”

Hinata heard Suga grunt as if he were in pain and Moniwa promptly cleared his throat. “Forgive me, Alisa-san, but did you remember that you’re wearing a white robe? And it happens to be quite thin?”

“Yes, it dries so easily!”

“No, that’s not what I—” Moniwa sighed heavily. “Maybe we should all get back to our own islands and let Hinata get on with his plans.”

All the other nymphs groaned and although Hinata was sad they had to leave, seeing them enjoy his island had lifted his spirits immensely. Kai turned him away from the ocean and uncovered his eyes, allowing him to say goodbye to everyone. Even more than the day he received his island, he was determined to be the best savior he could be. 

—

Days trickled by without any storms to provide a battleground. The beautiful weather gave Hinata a chance to set some groundwork, communicating with both creatures of the ocean and of the air to help him guide any wayward sailors. To his surprise, the plan worked quicker than he had planned, and his island began seeing frequent visitors.

The first group was a bunch of pirates, gliding over the water in their sleek ship. They weren’t in any trouble, but Hinata watched with pride around a tree trunk as they relaxed on the beach, laughing amongst themselves. They weren’t the most civilized people and used language that turned Hinata’s face bright red, but he was sure that they deserved a break as well and he was happy that his island could provide.

After they left, it seemed every few days his island was seeing new people. There were some small merchant boats and massive imperial ships carrying hundreds of well-trained soldiers, but no matter who they were, they all seemed enchanted and grateful for Hinata’s island. It raised his confidence considerably, but he knew that if there had been a storm, there was a high chance that they would have never made it.

His worries were confirmed the next time a vicious storm rolled through, one that seemed to linger for days rather than just passing through. The wind was too vicious for any birds to be in the air, most of them hunkering down in the shelter of Hinata’s trees. He relied completely on a pod of dolphins he’d befriended to try to get any ship’s attention. 

Another large vessel of well-trained soldiers could be seen far in the distance but by the time Hinata spotted them, he could already hear Tsukishima’s voice beckoning them. He wasn’t as affected by it as he was the first time, knowing what horror was about to come for the poor sailors. 

They did not seem as easily swayed as last time; he could hear arguing amongst the men even from that distance. But in the end, the ones aware of the danger were shot down by the majority and they immediately sailed toward the siren’s jagged rocks. Hinata cringed and held his hands over his ears; he couldn’t bear to hear their screams.

He wasn’t sure how long he blocked out the world around him, but he finally removed his hands when he noticed an elegant crane nearby, flapping its wings. Once it had his attention, it turned and flew off down the beach and over the frighteningly large waves. Hinata gasped and ran after it but by the time he made it to the edge of the water, he could already see the crane turning back toward him. Behind it, being precariously tossed by the waves was another ship, smaller than the other one and in no less trouble.

Hinata’s face split into a hopeful smile as he watched them drop an anchor and ready a longboat for his island. He didn’t have much power but did what he could to block most of the vicious winds from turning the boat over. His heart swelled as he watched the longboat drift closer to his beach, full of not just sailors but also a few women and children.

Before they arrived, he hid in a place where he could watch them without being seen. Tears slid down his cheeks as he witnessed their relief at walking on land, the families holding each other close. Once they were settled and their boat staked firmly to the shore, they all reached up and removed some cotton from their ears.

_They blocked out his singing!_ he thought with a gasp. It was definitely the best way to avoid being ensnared by his voice and Hinata was immensely grateful that they had thought of it. If they hadn’t, the poor little children huddling under his trees might have been lost. 

He watched over them the entire night, sending some beautiful birds down to the lower branches to cheer them up with their singing and he also knocked some fruit down for them to eat. By the morning, the storm had finally blown over and while the ocean was finally safe to travel, their ship needed a few repairs first. While a few of the shipmen rowed back to do their fixing, the families stayed on the island and enjoyed it to its fullest. Hinata beamed as he watched the children run through the trees and splash in the warm waters of the grotto. 

Once the ship was repaired, Hinata watched them sail away, his heart heavy with a rush of loneliness. He sighed and shook his head. As much of a sanctuary as his island was, it wasn’t very well-suited for an actual home, especially for so many people at once. Dusting off his robes, he set about cleaning up the island and replenishing any branches that had been cut to help in the sailors’ repairs. 

He was nearly finished, just picking up bits of debris on the beach when he spotted a large basket set at the edge of the beach. Cocking his head, he jogged across the sand until he came upon the basket and glancing inside of it, his eyes immediately grew hot with tears. Arranged inside were various objects, some jewelry, and pieces of fine clothing. What truly caught his eye were several handmade necklaces and bracelets that had obviously been put together by the children. It was his first offering, bestowed on him by those people out of sheer gratitude.

Hinata wiped his face on his sleeve and reached inside, plucking out a delicate flower crown. He set it gently on his head, giggling at how funny he probably looked but he didn’t care. It meant the world to him and he would wear it until the blossoms wilted. 

He sat down on the sand and dug back into the basket, covering himself with the handmade jewelry. Flicking his wrist around, he admired the clunky bracelet made of seashells. The long necklace woven together from colorful strips of fabric was his favorite, resting against his chest amid his plain white robes.

His attention was so consumed by his first offering, that he didn’t even hear the soft flapping of wings a bit further down the beach. It wasn’t until Tsukishima’s long, cool shadow fell over him that he startled and glanced up behind him. Tsukishima’s arms were crossed in front of his chest and with his eyebrow cocked high, Hinata guessed that he wasn’t very impressed.

“What are you wearing?”

“Offerings from some people I saved yesterday.” Hinata glanced over Tsukishima’s usual attire and smirked. “Oh, looks like you didn’t get anything.”

“Tch. Why would I want pathetic scraps of cloth when I can just take all the valuables I want from their ship remains.” Tsukishima leaned toward him with a particularly vicious sneer. “And that ship last night had _a lot_ of treasure.”

Hinata frowned back at him, not out of jealousy but of pure sympathy. “It’s such a shame.”

“What’s a shame? That this is all you’ll probably receive with all that hard work you put in?”

“No. It’s a shame that you’ll never know the joy of receiving something out of gratitude as opposed to stealing from those you’ve killed. I bet I value these trinkets made by those children far more than you do any gold you found on that ship.”

Tsukishima’s face pinched, his upper lip lifting in a soundless snarl. Seeing a bit of fang bared, Hinata caught a glimpse of the predator beneath Tsukishima’s aloof facade. It sent a shiver down his spine, but it didn’t feel like it was out of fear. 

“What do you even know, baby nymph? You rescued a handful of people, congratulations. How does that even compare to all the men I slaughtered last night?”

Hinata shook his head. “It doesn’t compare at all because I don’t weigh one person’s worth to another. Don’t get me wrong, I wish that I could have saved those men, too. But knowing those children are safe means more to me than anything. So,” he said in a more confident tone as he grinned up at Tsukishima, “I guess you’re just going to have to try harder.”

Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed sharply. His muscles tensed to the point that it seemed like he was going to pounce on Hinata and devour him as well. Hinata instinctively held his breath as goosebumps fluttered across his skin. He couldn’t figure out what he said that would have triggered such a reaction out of Tsukishima, especially since there was a code between sirens and nymphs that they would cause no direct harm to each other, only affecting the humans.

But just as quickly as he had tensed up, Tsukishima relaxed his body and huffed. “You talk awfully big for someone who saved _one_ family. Let’s see if you can save any more… especially when I take your advice and try harder.”

Hinata startled as his wings popped out suddenly and slammed hard toward the ground, lifting Tsukishima into the air. As he veered and headed back out to see, Hinata remained frozen in place while he watched him fly away. Belatedly, he realized that it probably wasn’t a good idea to taunt Tsukishima since him trying harder could cost more human lives. He’d need to try even harder himself to make up for his error just in case Tsukishima took his advice.

—

The following weeks kept Hinata busy, communicating with animals and building up his island even more to make it more visible to passing sailors. Considering Tsukishima’s continued absence, however, it seemed that he was keeping busy as well. Hinata wondered what he could possibly be doing in his domain that would secure _his_ victory. 

There wasn’t much he knew about Tsukishima’s home besides it being made of sharp rocks that were perfectly designed to catch on ships. He wondered if Tsukishima had no other shelter but them and when the storms hit, he was stranded out in the weather. From what little he knew about the siren, having to sit on a sharp rock while being pelted by the rain didn’t seem like something he’d endure. 

Although his curiosity influenced him to pay a visit to Tsukishima’s home, he kept his feet planted on his own island and worked harder than he ever had before. Despite all of Hinata’s plans, every storm that passed through came with the same result. Most of the humans that came near his shores were lured away by Tsukishima’s hypnotic voice while only a few wary ones sailed straight to Hinata’s island. While Hinata was grateful that not all of them were fooled, it was still painful to hear the screams of Tsukishima’s victims.

And while he had no idea what precautions Tsukishima took with his domain, there was one change that Hinata took note of that almost guaranteed his success: his song seemed more powerful than ever. Even as Hinata cared for the few humans he rescued, he could hear Tsukishima’s voice carrying across the water, so full of longing that it brought Hinata to tears. It awakened something in him, an overpowering desire to go to Tsukishima’s side and lavish him with love. 

But whenever the song stopped, Hinata would blink rapidly as if awakening from a dream. He sighed, reminding himself that the last thing Tsukishima probably wanted was love and affection. It was all just a ploy to draw victims to their deaths. All Tsukishima really wanted was to defeat him, he was certain, and that thought made him tear up all over again. To think that his adversary didn’t even know what he could have was the worst.

As more weeks passed by without any change, Hinata decided to seek out help from someone other than his fellow nymphs. It wasn’t likely to help him in the long run, considering _who_ he was visiting, but there was a small chance he could learn something that would help him defeat Tsukishima once and for all. The deaths of all the humans he couldn’t save weighed so heavily on his heart that he _had_ to try.

Early one morning, he set out on the back of a dolphin as he traveled far away from his island, his heart sinking the further he drew from it. The dolphins that swam alongside him chirped their encouragement and Hinata drew in a deep breath to steel his determination. Desperate times called for desperate measures. 

It took a long time, but eventually he spotted a domed shape on the horizon. He licked his lips as he leaned forward, feeling a tingle of apprehension as it became clearer. The dome was a giant cave made up of pale gray rocks smoothed over by both the sea and the wind. Hinata shivered as the temperature of the water began to drop; the rocks above the surface were hardly any comparison to the ones below, stretching out for miles in a series of smaller caves and tunnels. 

The dolphins pulled up to a small culvert, just big enough that Hinata could make his way through to the main cave. As he slipped off the back of his ride, he gripped onto the rock and gazed up the gargantuan structure looming over him. It was even colder in its shadow and the eerie silence of the area put Hinata further on edge. But he knew that the creature who dwelled within would never harm him, even if Hinata was intruding. 

He nodded with newfound determination and slipped inside, his breaths echoing loudly in the narrow space between water and rock. If it weren’t for the pale light illuminating the other side, Hinata knew he wouldn’t be able to bear the darkness swallowing him. His heart pounded as he pushed through the water, hoping that the whole endeavor would be worth it in the end.

When he finally emerged from the tunnel, he took a moment to rub his eyes that were stinging from the brighter atmosphere of the cave. As his vision cleared, he glanced around but amid the lumpy stalagmites rising from the water like fangs, the large space seemed quiet and devoid of life. The last time he had visited, several other nymphs were with him and without their chatter and laughter bouncing off the sloped rock, the cave seemed far creepier than he thought it would. 

Hinata stiffened when he finally heard voices, muffled slightly by the distance. He cautiously moved through the water until he could climb up a mound of sand, shielded by a particularly large stalagmite. Peering around it, he gazed across the mirror-still water of the cave and spotted exactly who he was looking for. Unfortunately, he wasn’t alone.

Daichi was one of the many ethereal beings of the ocean, similar to the sirens and nymphs. Unlike the other two, however, his powers ranked him as a deity. With several others, he ruled a large section of the ocean with almost complete neutrality. They weren’t vindictive against humans, but neither did they go out of their way to help them. The most involved they ever got was to keep everything balanced although occasionally they could be swayed with the right incentive.

At the moment, Daichi appeared to be relaxed as he leaned back on a shallow beach. The markings on his skin were barely visible, a shade lighter than the rest of his skin as they danced and swirled over his muscular body. Hinata knew that when Daichi was enraged, the marks glowed with a light as blue as the scales tapering down from his waist. Even his long fish-like tail swept beneath the water so slowly that it hardly disturbed the surface.

Sensing Daichi’s calm mood, Hinata wouldn’t have had any trouble revealing himself and making his way toward the powerful merman. But hovering sensually above Daichi’s body was a siren, one he had never met. Even though he had little experience with them, something about the siren screamed that he was far more lethal than Tsukishima, and the feeling sent a chill down Hinata’s spine.

The siren was naturally stunning. Like Tsukishima, he had a long lean body with most of it exposed beneath his wispy garment. His hair was as black as ink, spraying up from his head and spilling down in front of his eye in a messy way that somehow still seemed attractive. The wings spreading out from his back were mesmerizing, the base of the feathers black but brightening from red to orange by the tips, like fire. 

Hinata had no idea how sirens usually interacted with Daichi, but this one appeared to have some form of intimacy with him as he straddled Daichi’s upper body. His smirk was sinful as he trailed his claws lightly over Daichi’s chest and when they moved over more sensitive areas, the marks on Daichi’s body began to flicker with power. Daichi looked like he was trying his best not to be affected by the siren’s charms, but even Hinata could tell by the blush rising on his cheeks that he was losing the battle.

“I already gave you a storm a month ago,” Daichi growled in a thick voice. His hand reached out and coiled around his golden trident lying next to him. “It was devastating, causing more deaths than usual. Why should I grant you another one so soon?”

The siren’s eyes flickered to the trident and then back on Daichi’s face. He grinned even wider as he pushed his hips forward and seemed delighted as Daichi’s breath hitched. 

“It was _very_ gracious of you to give me that storm. I was delighted with it and it kept me entertained for quite a while. But now things are too quiet! You wouldn’t want me to get too bored, would you, Daichi? Think of the trouble I could make…”

Daichi clicked his tongue and twirled the trident in his hands, poking it right in the siren’s face and causing it to stiffen. “You know the punishments for causing too much trouble, Kuroo. Don’t be so foolish to think you’re exempt. When you asked for the last storm, you gave me quite an exceptional gift for it. It seems now you come to me empty handed and strangely expect the same result.”

Kuroo, the siren, laughed nervously and gently pushed the trident away from his face. “I wouldn’t say I’m empty handed, although it isn’t a tangible gift that I bring to you.” He ran his tongue over his lips seductively as he reached down and took Daichi’s hand, moving to his exposed leg. “But what greater gift can a siren bestow than the pleasures of their own body? You _know_ how good I could make you feel, Daichi.”

Daichi hummed as an amused smile rose on his lips, the muscles in his body relaxing as he leaned further back. “I have a good memory, but I also remember how much _you_ enjoyed it as well. It doesn’t feel like a fair deal.”

That seemed to stump Kuroo as his mouth hung open, the feathers on his wings ruffling in discontent. Daichi chuckled when he continued to be silent and with his growing confidence, the light had completely faded from his marks. 

“Was that _really_ all you had to offer me, Kuroo?”

“Nooooo, I mean—Yes! I could make it even better than usual, in a way that would bring you far greater enjoyment than it would me.”

Daichi wrinkled his nose. “That doesn’t make it more appealing. Pass.”

“Aww, you _do_ care about me! What about—”

Hinata gasped as a piece of the stalagmite he was hiding behind became dislodged underneath his hand, plunking hard into the water below. He quickly moved out of view but beyond the loud thudding of his heart, he couldn’t hear anything else in the cave. Waiting for what seemed like ages, he finally dared to peek around the rock.

Daichi was still across the cave only now he was gliding through the water with only his torso exposed, the trident held firmly in his hand. He was on guard but didn’t seem too worried as he looked around. Hinata wasn’t too concerned about being discovered by him. The thing that really unnerved him was that the siren was nowhere to be seen. 

Hinata screamed as he was suddenly snatched off the ground in a tight grip and everything blurred as they soared toward the top of the cave.

“Found you!” Kuroo sang as he turned Hinata in his arms so they were face to face. He was even more frightening up close, his eyes glowing like embers as they bore into him hungrily. As he grinned, his sharp teeth were revealed and glinted in the meager sunlight filtering inside. “Looks like I’ve caught myself a little nymph! Mmm, what a tasty morsel.”

He snickered as he ran his tongue over his teeth, and Hinata shivered from the implication. From far below at the bottom of the cave, Daichi cleared his throat loudly.

“You move on quickly, Kuroo. Just a moment ago you were busy trying to seduce me and now it seems like I’m completely forgotten. Oh well,” he sighed, swimming toward the far side of the cave where a large, dark tunnel awaited.

Kuroo’s entire demeanor changed in an instant, and he cradled Hinata in his arms like a baby, laughing awkwardly. “No, Daichi, don’t go! I wasn’t trying to _seduce_ the little guy, ha ha ha. I only wanted to eat him, I swear!”

Daichi stopped and glanced up at him over his shoulder, a whisper of a smile on his lips. “Eat him? It seems you have no idea who he is.”

“Huh? Who is he?”

“That’s Hinata,” Daichi explained, turning around fully and crossing his muscular arms with a smug grin on his face. “He’s the main reason Tsukishima has actually put in some effort lately. It would be a shame if something happened to him.”

Kuroo gasped softly and gazed down at Hinata as if he was a precious treasure. He smiled but this time tried to appear as friendly as possible, although the teeth ruined the effect he was most likely going for.

“Hinata! What a pleasant surprise! Here, let’s put you down.” With a flick of his wings, Kuroo carried Hinata down to the beach Daichi had been lounging on earlier, setting him gently on his feet. As he released him, Kuroo kept smiling at him and patted his head. “There, no harm done! Wouldn’t want anything to happen to you! Just make sure you keep giving Tsukki competition, okay?”

Hinata was about to blurt out that he was hardly any competition at all for Tsukishima, but he managed to keep his mouth shut. Daichi was the one he wanted to talk to about it, someone he trusted even if they weren’t on the same side. Kuroo was his enemy.

“Kuroo, back off. Can’t you see that you’re frightening him?”

Kuroo pouted and stepped back, revealing Daichi as he swam up toward the beach. Hinata sighed, relieved to have him closer in the presence of the siren.

“I already said I wouldn’t hurt him. I’m smiling at him and everything!” 

“That smile would frighten even the bravest soul.” Ignoring Kuroo’s sputtering, Daichi turned to Hinata and gave him a comforting smile. “Are you alright? I’m surprised to see you here. I figured that you would be busy with your island.”

“I am! But that’s… kind of what I wanted to talk to you about,” he replied, giving a side glance to Kuroo. 

Daichi nodded and turned toward the siren. “Go home, Kuroo, and don’t come back here with a request and nothing to show for it.”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes, his lips twisting with irritation. “I picked that shrimpy up and I didn’t sense any treasure stashed in that flimsy robe of his. Why should I be sent away when he has even less to offer?”

“I heard you out. The least I can do is pay him the same respect. It doesn’t mean that I’ll do anything for him.”

Clicking his tongue, Kuroo lifted off the ground. He slowly rose higher as he continued facing them, his arms crossed tight across his chest. 

“You talk quite a bit about being impartial, but I think you have a soft spot for the nymphs. Maybe for _that_ one in particular.” 

It was quite mesmerizing to watch him hover in the air above them with complete control of his body. But the sneer rising on Kuroo’s lips and the flickering light emerging from Daichi’s marks set Hinata on edge. A static energy began to crackle in the air, and Hinata took several steps back until he pressed against the wall of the cave.

Daichi swam further out into the deep lake, his marks and his trident giving off a heated glow. “I have told you thousands of times that I do _not_ take sides, Kuroo, no matter how much you try to persuade me to. Don’t even try to convince me that I favor the nymphs.”

“I bet if Hinata were a siren, you would have sent him away without hearing his problems at all.”

A menacing growl came from deep in Daichi’s chest, and Hinata noticed a bit of steam rising from the lake where the staff of his trident was submerged. “You’ve been here all morning whining about your problems, and still you have the gall to say that?!”

The light from Daichi’s marks was blinding as he roared. In a swift movement, he pointed his trident straight at Kuroo, but still the siren didn’t seem afraid. Hinata gasped as a beam of light burst from the tip of the trident and he covered his eyes. Kuroo might have been his enemy, but he couldn’t bear to see him fried by Daichi’s power.

There was a deafening crack and the rock pressed against his back trembled. Hinata finally peeked between his fingers and watched as a bit of the roof collapsed into the lake, sending waves up onto the sandy perimeter and crashing against the stalagmites. Daichi’s marks were already beginning to dull as he took several deep breaths to calm down as Kuroo hovered nearby without even a singe on his clothes. 

Although the gaping hole in the ceiling let in more sunlight than before, dark clouds began to form in the sky and thunder rolled in the distance. Kuroo finally turned back to Daichi with the most delighted grin on his face. 

“Look at that; a storm!” He threw his head back and cackled. “Thank you so much for your gift, my _lord_. I will use it well!”

His laughter continued as he shot up higher and flew out of the hole in the cave, disappearing from sight. Hinata’s eyes trailed down until they fell upon Daichi’s back. He was still growling, his marks flickering like lightning as his breath shuddered. 

“That bastard,” he hissed as he finally turned toward Hinata. His eyes were no longer the soothing dark brown they usually were, instead glowing with the same light as his marks. Hinata trembled as he swam closer, worried for the first time that perhaps Daichi would harm him. 

But as Daichi leaned forward on the beach, setting his trident down on the sand, he heaved a sigh. The light finally dimmed until Daichi once again looked like himself, although he was obviously stressed and tired. As his gaze found Hinata still hovering at the back of the cave, he winced and dragged his fingers through his hair.

“I’m so sorry about that Hinata. He just has a way of getting under my skin. I promise I won’t hurt you.”

Hinata nodded and forced his limbs to move, taking a few tentative steps toward Daichi. “If I thought I was bothering you, I wouldn’t have come, Daichi-san.”

Daichi shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Just tell me what’s on your mind.”

With a deep breath, Hinata poured out his frustrations about Tsukishima. As much as the deaths of humans pained him, he knew that he’d receive little sympathy from Daichi about that. He didn’t approve of excessive deaths, but he did want humans to respect the ocean more than they usually do. 

Daichi, although he was exhausted from exerting his power, fulfilled his promise and listened to Hinata attentively. When he had finished explaining his situation, Daichi hummed and scratched his chin.

“You know, Kuroo wasn’t wrong when he said that I need to remain impartial and that getting me to act typically requires something in return.”

Hinata winced. “I’m sorry, Daichi-san! Although I’ve received some tributes from some of the people I’ve saved, not much of it would be worth anything to you. I guess I was just hoping for some advice to help make our situation more… balanced!” he said hopefully, thinking that his use of words might help convince him. 

Daichi frowned as he considered Hinata’s request in silence. Outside the cave, the sky darkened even more and Hinata shivered as a cool breeze swept through. Daichi’s eyebrows furrowed even further as he glanced up at the hole and the rain beginning to fall through it.

Then, just when Hinata thought he was going to blow up again, Daichi’s shoulders relaxed and he turned back to Hinata with a mysterious smile.

“I would be happy to give you some advice, Hinata.”

Hinata’s eyes widened as he gasped. “You will?!”

“Of course!”

“But… I thought I needed to give you something in return?”

Daichi shook his head, his smile growing even wider. “How about instead of giving me something, you do me a favor instead?”

“Oh, sure! That seems fair.”

Daichi chuckled. “I haven’t even told you what it is yet.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine if it’s coming from you, Daichi-san.”

“Good boy,” Daichi cooed as he reached up, ruffling Hinata’s hair. “About Tsukishima, I’m sure you’ve heard that before you came along, he never put in much effort when sinking ships.”

“I think so…”

“He didn’t have much interest at all! Kuroo even brought him to _me_ once to give him a lecture on keeping balance. Although nothing I said seemed to encourage him, I did get the sense that all he needed was a spark of motivation. Hinata, _you_ have affected him more than anything before, do you understand?”

Hinata’s jaw dropped as his heart sank to the bottom of the ocean. “Does that mean it’s my fault? Should I leave my island?”

“No, no,” Daichi said quickly, shaking his head. “Relax and listen to me. Something about you sparks Tsukishima’s competitive nature, but I’m sure that doesn’t mean you can’t affect him in a different way. Have you heard him sing yet?”

Hinata’s cheeks warmed at the memory of Tsukishima’s haunting voice. “Yes, I have.”

“How did it make you feel?”

“I wanted to swim out to him and comfort him, protect him.”

“Hmm, is that all?”

The heat in Hinata’s cheeks increased even more. “Um, it also made me want… other things.”

Daichi’s smile was knowing as he leaned forward, propping his chin on his hand. “Sexual things?” He laughed as Hinata buried his face in his hands. “Don’t feel ashamed of it. Listen, you might have this idea that sirens are too powerful and while they are not to be underestimated, they do have weaknesses. Their song is both their greatest strength and their greatest bane.”

Hinata lifted his head and blinked at him. “Huh?”

“In order to truly touch the soul of a human, the sirens need to reveal their deepest yearnings. It’s the only way the spell works.”

“But I can’t usually hear any words. How would I even know what he wants?”

“You can feel it regardless, can’t you? His singing _moved_ you and I’m sure it took all your power to resist it.”

Hinata pressed his lips tight and nodded.

“Then that’s your answer. Tsukishima has revealed his greatest desires just so he could defeat you. All you have to do is comfort and protect him… and perhaps give him a little more,” Daichi added with a sly wink.

Hinata ignored the last bit as he stared down at his feet. Tsukishima always seemed so cold and irritated; it was hard to believe that he felt such intense loneliness. But Hinata could easily recall the feelings embedded in his voice and if what Daichi had said was true, Tsukishima was _aching_ for companionship. 

“So, if I comfort Tsukishima, he’ll stop killing so much?” 

Daichi grimaced. “Although he wasn’t motivated before, it is in his nature to lure humans to their deaths. And remember that even though Tsukishima has other intense desires, it’s his competitive side that truly drives him. But I think catering to those other desires may help relax him a little or, at the very least, distract him. Just make sure your feelings are genuine if you do try to comfort him. Tsukishima is proud and shrewd; he’d be able to see through any attempt that is insincere.”

“Don’t worry about that! There’s nothing I’d like better than to smother him with affection!” Hinata smiled as Daichi laughed, a far more wholesome sound than the one Kuroo let out earlier. Thinking about Kuroo, however, reminded Hinata of one other thing. “What about the favor I owe you, Daichi-san?”

“Oh, right. The storm outside is just brewing, but do you think you could move swiftly through it?”

“I should be able to. I rode a dolphin here and he should still be waiting for me outside.”

“Excellent! Then I need you to travel as fast as you can to Bokuto’s island and tell him to come see me immediately. If he hesitates, just tell him that I have a _very_ special gift for him.”

Hinata cocked his head. “ _You_ have a gift for _him_?”

Daichi nodded, his smile growing slyer by the moment. “Kuroo stole a storm from me, so I need to keep things even, right?”

“Oh, right!”

“Next time Kuroo comes here, he’ll be groveling,” Daichi muttered in a low voice as a menacing laugh tumbled after it. 

Hinata took a step back and gulped. “Okay, I better go get him for you, Daichi-san.”

“Yes, and good luck with Tsukishima.” His expression turned into something less sinister as he smiled at Hinata. “And Kuroo was lying when he said I prefer nymphs to sirens. I care just as much about Tsukishima’s well-being as I do yours, and I think this will be good for you both. Now hurry! The quicker you are, the sweeter my revenge will be.”

—

Hinata was exhausted as he finally waded through the shallows of his island. It was difficult trying to get to Bokuto’s island and give him Daichi’s message with the storm building around him, but he was fortunate that the breadth of it didn’t reach his own. The palm leaves rustled in the gentle breeze, the soft sound beckoning Hinata to lay down underneath him.

He smiled and trudged across the beach toward them. Already he could feel his eyes growing heavy in the comforting heat of the sun. A movement in the corner of his sight startled him, however, and all vestiges of sleep disappeared as he whirled around.

Although Tsukishima had been on his mind constantly, it was still a shock to see him strolling out of Hinata’s oasis as if he’d been there for hours. 

“What are you doing here?!” 

Tsukishima smirked as he crossed the narrow bit of beach between them. “I was merely stopping by to see if you’ve made any reasonable progress on defeating me. I didn’t expect that you’d given up altogether and abandoned your little island.”

Hinata clenched his hands and glared back at him. “I didn’t abandon it! I just went to visit a friend, that’s all.”

“A friend?” Tsukishima scoffed.

“Yeah, a friend. I suppose that would sound strange to someone who doesn’t have any.”

The muscles in Tsukishima’s face tightened slightly and his ever-present smirk finally fell away. All Hinata’s anger disappeared in an instant. How he could he be so cruel to say something like that when Daichi had just told him that the loneliness in Tsukishima’s song was real?

“I-I’m sorry, Tsukki. I didn’t mean that.”

Tsukishima blinked in surprise. “Why are you apologizing? That didn’t bother me; I have… friends.”

“Oh, okay.”

An awkward silence settled between them as they both glanced away. Hinata was clueless how to follow Daichi’s advice on catering to Tsukishima’s other needs to distract him from killing so much, especially when Tsukishima wasn’t the most lovable person. Daichi did say that he was proud, though, so perhaps he’d do anything to hide his vulnerabilities. 

Regardless, Hinata wasn’t naive enough to think that they’d become friends overnight. He needed to pursue Tsukishima carefully.

“Hey!” he chirped suddenly, startling Tsukishima. “Are you hungry? I’m starving from traveling so much and there’s a lot to eat here.”

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at him, brooding on the offer in silence. Slowly his smirk rose back in place.

“Sorry, my main choice of meal is human.”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “I know you don’t eat human all the time. What about fish?”

“I’m not fond of fish.”

“Are you really a creature of the ocean?”

Tsukishima cocked his head, seeming amused. “Technically I’m a creature of the air,” he said, stretching out his wings to demonstrate. 

“Still, even birds eat fish.”

“I’m not a bird.”

“Whatever! So, what _do_ you eat? Besides human,” he added quickly.

Tsukishima shrugged. “I’ll eat fruit and nuts when I can scavenge them, but I really don’t need to eat a lot.”

“Oh! I’ve got lots of fruit here. Come on, try some!”

Without giving Tsukishima the chance to refuse, Hinata darted forward, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into his lush oasis. He tried his best to subdue his smile as he heard Tsukishima sputtering behind him, but he could tell that he wasn’t trying very hard to get away from him. As slender as Tsukishima was, he didn’t appear to be weak.

Once Hinata had led them into the center of his island, he released Tsukishima’s hand and jumped up into the lower branches of a tree. His hands flew over the outer limbs, plucking off the fruit that was ripe enough to eat.

“Here, catch!” 

Tsukishima nearly missed it entirely, his attention entirely engrossed by Hinata’s actions. He turned the fruit over in his hands, inspecting it with a scrunched nose.

“This looks disgusting. It’s all rough with little hairs all over it. Why would you eat this?”

Hinata giggled and swung down from the tree. “That’s just the skin! It’s really good inside, I promise.”

He held one out and demonstrated the easiest way to peel back the skin. His mouth watered as soon as the light green meat of the fruit was revealed, and he promptly sunk his teeth into it. Closing his eyes, he hummed as the sweet juice flooded his mouth. 

With expert precision, he devoured the fruit and avoided the pit in the center without even opening his eyes. It wasn’t until the skin was the only thing left that he finally pulled it away, licking his lips. He glanced up to see that Tsukishima still hadn’t peeled his own fruit. Instead, he was content watching Hinata with an amused grin.

Hinata shrugged off his instant irritation and met Tsukishima’s grin with one of his own. “What’s wrong? Do you need help, Tsukki?”

“I think I can get it, thanks,” Tsukishima grumbled and turned his attention to the fruit. Pressing his lips tight, he dragged one of his claws experimentally across the rough exterior until he’d used enough pressure to penetrate it. He hummed as he sliced the fruit entirely and held it up to his mouth, giving it a stiff before taking a small bite. 

Tsukishima’s eyes widened and he immediately dove back in for another bite. He was surprisingly a polite eater for a predator, not even showing his fangs as he slowly consumed the fruit entirely. Hinata was pleased that he seemed to be enjoying it, but as he watched a tendril of juice slip down Tsukishima’s long fingers, he began to feel something else.

He quickly glanced away and picked up another fruit, ignoring how warm his face had grown. Daichi had teased him about how far he could go with Tsukishima and it wasn’t that he was entirely opposed to it, but he wanted to be his friend first and foremost. As he began peeling back the skin, however, a cool finger swiped across his chin.

“You missed some,” Tsukishima murmured near his ear as he brought the bit of fruit to his lips and sucked it off his fingers.

Hinata couldn’t move a muscle as he watched, but his heart was pounding wildly inside his chest. Tsukishima was so close that he could feel the heat radiating off his exposed skin, his bare chest rising and falling right in front of his face. Hinata tried looking anywhere else, but the only other thing he could see was Tsukishima’s knowing smirk.

“What’s wrong?” he asked as he stroked his fingers across Hinata’s cheeks. “You’re looking a little feverish. Not feeling well? Or maybe it’s the opposite,” he suggested in an even lower tone.

Hinata felt the heat rise all the way up to his ears, but the taunt finally snapped him out of it. He clicked his tongue and shoved Tsukishima back, thinking about anything but the brief contact between his hand and Tsukishima’s chest.

“Knock it off. I’m just tired from my journey.”

Tsukishima scoffed, but he took another step back. “Is that so? Well, I’ll leave you alone so you can get some rest. Of course, that’ll make little difference the next time a storm rolls through.”

Rage rippled through Hinata’s body and he hurled the remnants of the fruit he was eating to the ground. “The next time a storm comes along, I’ll be saving _all_ the humans!”

“Is that so?” Tsukishima’s smile was eerily soft as he turned away and Hinata didn’t know if that pissed him off more than his usual smirk. “Then, do your best!”

Leaving Hinata no time for a retort, Tsukishima flapped his wings and flew out of the oasis. Hinata trotted after him but by the time he reached the tree line, Tsukishima was already gliding over the waves. He watched him for a moment, transfixed by the elegant sway of his body as he rode the air currents. 

When he could no longer work out the details of Tsukishima’s garment fluttering in a teasing way, Hinata shook his head and returned to the shelter of his trees. He pressed his lips tight as he gazed around the area. Any day could bring a new storm and with it and new survivors that needed shelter from it. Already Hinata was thinking about what he needed to do to prepare for them, but he was also considering what new trees to grow that would offer a certain siren some delicious food alternatives.

—

Even armed with Daichi’s new advice, change didn’t happen overnight. Storms swept through the area and Hinata was able to save some humans while Tsukishima destroyed even more. It was in the moments between the storms, however, that Hinata noticed the greatest differences. 

For one thing, Tsukishima became a regular visitor to the island. When asked, he shrugged and said he was bored or just felt like bothering Hinata while he worked hard for nothing. But Hinata noticed how he would immediately settle down in the shade of his trees and leisurely eat the fruit the island provided. 

Hinata smiled and turned away quickly to busy himself with other things. Daichi’s warning about Tsukishima’s pride always echoed in his mind and he hoped that with time and effort, he’d be able to whittle his pride down to the point that he’d accept some open affection from Hinata. Until then, he knew he would have to be subtle with his care. 

The more time Tsukishima spent on his island, Hinata was surprised to find that it was a common thing for him to sleep the day away. He would always find Tsukishima somewhere under the shade, never out in the sun, curled up in some manner with his wings tucked around him. It didn’t look particularly comfortable sleeping on the ground, so Hinata was struck with a new idea. 

It took quite some time to finish, especially since he had to keep the project hidden from Tsukishima’s observant eyes. When it was finally done, he waited impatiently all morning for him to arrive. At last, he spotted his approach in the middle of the afternoon, his long, blue wings beating lazily on either side of him.

“What did you do?” were the first words out of Tsukishima’s mouth before his feet even touched the sand.

“What do you mean?!”

“I can practically see your nervous energy radiating off of you and it’s tempting me to turn right back around.”

“No! Don’t do that! I, uh, made something and I wanted to show you.”

Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed at him. “What is it?”

“It ruins the surprise if I tell you. Don’t worry, it’s nothing weird.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

“Good, so you agree to see it! Come on!”

Hinata giggled as Tsukishima’s surprise was enough to keep him from retorting. He took the opportunity to snatch his hand and yank him across the beach and underneath the trees. As soon as they reached the center of the island, he released Tsukishima’s hand and gestured proudly at his gift.

“Ta-da!”

Tsukishima stared blankly at the intricately woven vines suspended between two palms trees and the tapestry of flower petals draped over it that Hinata had sewn together into a blanket. The whole thing was shaped almost like a shallow cup and it swayed gently in the breeze. To Hinata, at least, it looked incredibly inviting to lay down on, but he was starting to rethink the whole thing the longer Tsukishima stared at it.

“What _is_ it?” Tsukishima finally said as if the answer was no clearer than before even with it right in front of him.

“It’s a hanging bed! Just lay down on it and it’ll rock you back and forth.”

Tsukishima grimaced as he eyed the thin vines on either end. “I doubt such a flimsy thing would hold me. I’m not a baby nymph like you are, you know.”

Hinata rolled his eyes and let the baby nymph comment slide. “It’s a lot stronger than it looks. Just try it once and if you don’t like it, you never have to go near it again.”

Tsukishima sighed and approached it warily. He tapped the side and watched it sway. After observing that, he leaned down and put some pressure on it to test out its strength. He hummed as the vines held out well and reached down to feel one of the flower petals between his two fingers.

“How are you supposed to get in it?”

“Oh, you sit on the edge and then lean back into it slowly. If you go too fast, sometimes it just flips you over.”

Tsukishima grinned. “I wonder how you discovered that? Pity I wasn’t here to observe you eating sand over and over.”

“Hey!”

“So, I would have to lay on my wings,” Tsukishima mused as he tapped his finger against his lip.

Hinata’s face fell as he glanced between Tsukishima and the vine bed. “I didn’t even think about that. Is it uncomfortable to lay on your wings?”

“It’s fine. Sometimes it’s more comfortable depending on what you’re lying on.”

“Whew,” Hinata sighed as he raked his fingers through his hair. “Otherwise, I worked hard for nothing.”

Tsukishima blinked and glanced back at him. “Wait, are you saying that you made this for _me_?”

“Of course. What did you think?”

“I thought it was something for humans who visit your island and you just wanted me to try it out.”

“Well, they can use it, but I specifically made it for you.”

“Why?”

Hinata shrugged. “Because you’re always so sleepy and I figured you’d prefer something off the ground. Was I wrong?”

Tsukishima pressed his lips tight, taking some time before answering him under his breath. “No, you weren’t.”

“Good! Now try it out!”

Hinata bounced toward him and whipped the blanket off. He held it in his arms as he turned toward Tsukishima, waiting for him to sit on the vine bed. Tsukishima seemed deep in thought as he continued looking at Hinata and the bed until finally, he sighed and turned his back to the woven vines, keeping a wary eye on them over his shoulder. Slowly, he eased down until he was sitting on the very edge and even then, it took a while for him to rest his whole weight on it.

Hinata waited quietly, letting Tsukishima go at his own pace. Unfortunately, that seemed to put Tsukishima even more on edge as he kept glancing up at Hinata as if he were waiting for him to pull a prank on him. But when the bed failed to snap under his weight, Tsukishima finally tucked his wings against his back and laid down. His breath hitched when his feet left the ground and the bed began to rock.

Hinata reached out to steady it, pressing his lips tight to keep from laughing at Tsukishima’s frantic expression. With a huff, Tsukishima finally leaned back all the way and stretched his legs out. He seemed a little stiff at first, but as Hinata draped the blanket over him and gave him a little push, Tsukishima finally relaxed into it.

“So, what do you think?” Hinata asked, bouncing on his toes.

“It’s fine.”

“Just fine?!”

Tsukishima smirked as he stroked his fingers over the blanket. “It’s more comfortable than I thought it would be.”

Hinata beamed as he puffed out his chest. “Great! Do you want some fruit? I can go get you some since it’s hard to get in and out of that thing. I’ll be right back!”

He dashed around the island, collecting several different kinds of fruit into the folds of his robes. By the time he returned, Tsukishima’s eyes were already looking a little droopy. Hinata giggled and gently placed the fruit beside him.

“Alright, I have to get back to work. Call me if you need anything!”

Tsukishima mumbled something back as he plucked one of the fruits up and began to peel the skin back. Hinata felt like his smile was going to spread clean off his face, so he turned away from Tsukishima before he could be caught. He never thought that he’d enjoy spoiling the siren so much.

Knowing that Tsukishima was comfortable and properly fed, it allowed him to focus on his actual duties. He spent the rest of the afternoon on the beach, gazing out at the expanse between his island and Tsukishima’s jagged cliffs that were too far in the distance for him to see. Biting his bottom lip, Hinata focused most of his powers in pulling some earth up to form a long sandbar parallel to the beach. 

It was something he thought of doing for a while, having a little bit of land further out that could break up the tumultuous waves from hitting his island so hard and to give a safer point of entry for incoming ships. At the very least, it might be another sign to passing sailors that his island was nearby if they couldn’t spot it in a storm. 

If someone had been watching him work, it probably would have looked like he wasn’t doing anything at all for hours on end. It was difficult for Hinata to concentrate for so long and focus his powers on something so strenuous as building up land from the bottom of the ocean. By the time he managed a narrow sandbar, the sun was setting and Hinata had sweat dripping down his skin. 

He heaved a sigh and finally turned away from his work, gazing back at his lush oasis. Ever since he left Tsukishima in his hanging bed, he hadn’t heard a peep out of him. Hinata smiled impishly, imagining the deep sleep that Tsukishima must have fallen into to keep him from heckling him for so long. There was still no sign of him emerging, so Hinata decided to leave him to his rest.

He grimaced down at his sweaty robe that was sticking unpleasantly to his skin and peeled it off. Tossing it on a nearby boulder to dry off, he then wandered down the beach to soak himself in the ocean. He closed his eyes and sighed as the refreshing water rushed over him, each wave carrying little bubbles that tickled over his skin. When he was deep enough, he dunked himself back to wash away all the sweat and dirt of the day from the rest of his body and hair. 

His only intention was to wash himself off, but soon he was joined by some of the new friends he had made since first building his island. He laughed as a pod of dolphins sprang up and rushed between him and the new sandbar he’d built. Already he could see the silhouettes of cranes standing poised on the sand with their heads tucked into their wings. Naturally he had built it with rescuing humans in mind but seeing the creatures of the ocean enjoy it made his spirits soar. 

Although it was growing dark, he could still see glistening schools of fish below the surface of the water as they danced around his legs. He giggled as he watched them and dipped his hand below, and immediately the fish rushed toward it and swirled around it as well. He startled when the fish suddenly darted away and the whole area grew eerily quiet. But as he looked around, he relaxed, seeing Tsukishima strolling toward him as he rubbed at his eyes.

“Why didn’t you wake me up? It’s late.”

Hinata smiled back at him and shrugged. “I didn’t mean to let you sleep so late. I was busy.”

“Busy doing what? Playing with your little minions?”

“No, I _was_ working and now I’m just washing myself off.”

Tsukishima raised his eyebrows as a smirk played on his lips. “It’s about time you take a bath. Just the smell would be likely to frighten any passing humans away.”

“Ha ha,” Hinata deadpanned as he smoothed his soaked hair away from his eyes and began heading back toward the beach.

He tried not to gaze at Tsukishima as he did so, but as the dark shadows of evening spread, he seemed to grow even more alluring than he usually was. The pale moonlight glowed in his eyes and illuminated his skin, highlighting every sensual curve of muscle. It even highlighted his feathers in a way that made them look so soft that he would have given anything to reach out and stroke his fingers over them.

As Hinata strode further into the shallows where the water only reached his knees, Tsukishima’s eyes widened, and he quickly blocked his face from view.

“You’re naked!”

Hinata paused and looked down at his body, then back up to Tsukishima who was still hiding his eyes. “Of course. I told you I was washing myself off!”

“Yeah, but I thought—You know, never mind. I’m just going to go.”

Hinata gaped as Tsukishima turned completely away from him and began beating his wings to take off. He dashed out of the water and ran toward Tsukishima, darting in front of him before he could leave the ground. Tsukishima squawked when he appeared and then blocked his eyes again.

“Stop that!”

“What’s wrong with you? You have a problem seeing me naked?”

“No— _Yes_ , I do. You’re just really, um, hideous. It actually hurts my eyes.”

Hinata snapped his mouth shut and hunched in on himself, Tsukishima’s words striking him deeper than he would have thought. It was obvious that he wasn’t as beautiful as Alisa and Suga, or as brilliant as Bokuto. And it wasn’t as if it was important to his purpose to be as lovely as they were, but he also wanted to be liked by Tsukishima, even if it was only his looks. To think that he was ugly in his eyes...

_Wait, this is Tsukki_ , he thought, glancing up at the siren who was still blocking his face and beating his wings frantically. If he _really_ thought Hinata was ugly, he wouldn’t have been affected by seeing him naked at all. Hinata took a step closer and observed Tsukishima in more detail, noticing a slight blush on his upper cheeks that spread all the way back to his ears. As a clearer picture of the truth formed in Hinata’s mind, his lips rose up in an impish grin.

“Are you _sure_ that’s how you really feel, Tsukishima? Or maybe it’s just the opposite?”

“Huh?!” Tsukishima blurted out as he glared down at him. He blinked quickly when he seemed to realize that Hinata was still naked and then quickly glanced away. “What on earth are you talking about?”

As Hinata’s confidence swelled, he puffed his chest out and rubbed the back of his head. “Well, you’re just the type who wouldn’t be open about the things he really likes, and I can kind of tell when you absolutely don’t like something. It doesn’t seem like you’re actually disgusted by my looks.”

Tsukishima scoffed. “Then you obviously don’t know me very well. I find your nakedness both indecent and disgusting.”

“Indecent?” Hinata laughed and took a step closer. Boldness thrummed through his veins as he reached out and fingered the light material that barely covered Tsukishima’s torso. “You’re one to talk considering you wear this thing that barely conceals your body.”

“Oh? Has it tempted _you,_ baby nymph?” Tsukishima sneered, finally allowing his gaze to fall back on Hinata’s face. 

“Of course!”

Tsukishima’s face fell from Hinata’s brutal honesty. His wings had stopped flapping so hard, but they remained spread out as the feathers began to ruffle in agitation. Hinata beamed as he reached out, stroking his fingers over them to smooth them out. Tsukishima’s breath hitched at the light touch, but he didn’t move away or say anything to stop him.

Encouraged by his lack of protest, Hinata ran his hands over the entire length of Tsukishima’s wings. As his fingers stroked over a loose feather, he carefully sunk his fingers deeper to dislodge it without hurting Tsukishima, and in the corner of his eye he saw Tsukishima shiver. Hinata’s heart was pounding under his heated gaze, but he refused to look up as he continued stroking Tsukishima’s wings. He knew that as soon as he did, the tension rising between them was going to snap.

His fingers stopped as they came across another loose feather that looked uncomfortably stuck amongst the others. Hinata sunk his fingers around it and gently combed them through. As the feather came loose and drifted toward the sand, Tsukishima made a soft noise, like a moan muffled to the point it became a hum. 

The sound set Hinata’s skin on fire and he could no longer resist glancing up to meet Tsukishima’s gaze. His lips parted with a gasp and his body froze completely like some innocent animal caught in the hungry stare of a predator. Tsukishima’s eyes were no longer the pale gold they usually were but were as dark as the sunless sky above them. His focus was keen and entirely fixed down on Hinata who had no idea if his intention was to eat him or do something else to him. He wasn’t even sure if he cared either way.

“Tsukki?” he whispered tentatively, slowly pulling his hand back from his wing. He screeched as Tsukishima’s hands shot out in a blur and grabbed his arms hard. His eyes squeezed shut on impulse but as a hot, shaky breath fluttered across his ear, Hinata shivered with pleasure.

“You should stop testing me,” Tsukishima said in a strained voice. 

Hinata gulped and ignored all the warning bells going off in his mind. “Or what?”

Tsukishima’s hands clenched tighter around his arms, his claws digging in enough to make Hinata hiss. “Or I really will devour you whole.”

Hinata whined as Tsukishima opened his lips wide and grazed his sharp teeth over his ear. His own desires were quickly obliterating any sense of self-preservation he had left. With his heart pounding wildly, he turned his head enough that he felt Tsukishima’s ear brush against his lips.

“Oooh, I’m so scared.”

Tsukishima’s answering tongue click was as harsh as a whip crack. He released Hinata’s arms only to reach down lower and snatch his upper thighs, lifting him off the ground. Hinata squawked, unable to even react as Tsukishima held him tightly against his body and flapped his wings hard.

The world blurred around him for a moment and he felt sick, unable to determine which direction was up. Once everything seemed to settle, he peeked around himself as best he could while being pressed up against Tsukishima’s chest. His eyes bugged out of his head as he saw nothing but the sky above him and the churning ocean beneath him.

Tsukishima kept his hard gaze forward, refusing to look down at him as he flew fast and low over the water. The wind was frigid as it beat against Hinata’s naked body, but the parts that pressed against Tsukishima’s skin remained warm and he couldn’t resist nuzzling into the crook of Tsukishima’s neck. There was a slight growl that rumbled through his throat, but it didn’t sound like he was displeased by Hinata’s action as he held onto him a little tighter. 

Hinata didn’t ask where Tsukishima was taking him; it was obvious that he was being taken to his lair. He never would have thought that he’d get to see it for himself since Tsukishima never spoke of his own home and he felt a strange mixture of terror and excitement that they were heading straight for it. Since they were traveling by air, it didn’t take as long as he thought it would to reach them and he was startled when Tsukishima veered sharply to avoid the first of the jagged rocks jutting up from the ocean. 

Hinata craned his head around to see them, shocked by how the black rocks were smooth enough to glisten in the moonlight. They were spread out from each other, growing higher and sharper the further they traveled. Seeing them in person, he could see how easily a ship of any type or size could get caught up on them.

He gasped when Tsukishima straightened up quickly, not expecting the abrupt change in movement. With his face pressed against Tsukishima’s chest, he could hear a soft chuckle rumble through it and relaxed slightly at the sound. He cracked his eyes open just in time to see them enter some sort of cave. 

The most bizarre thing about it was the warmth and light emanating from further in. He peeked over his shoulder, spotting a makeshift hearth full of scraps of wood from dismantled ships, enough that it would take a long time for the fire roaring in it to go out. Tsukishima finally set them down near the center of the cave next to a large heap of mattresses and blankets that had apparently also been stolen from ships. They were all arranged in a circle and it reminded Hinata of a giant nest. 

He screamed when he was suddenly shoved into the nest, landing hard on the soft blankets. Flipping over onto his back, Hinata propped himself up on his elbows, his breath hitching at the sight of Tsukishima looming over him. His darkened eyes glittered in the firelight and with a sinful smile, Tsukishima began to unfasten his wispy robe. 

Hinata had enjoyed teasing him about his nakedness, but he was finally suffering with his own dose of humiliation with the way his body instantly reacted to seeing Tsukishima revealed. Although his clothing never hid much from view, Hinata was still stunned by the beauty of his entire body on display. Tsukishima seemed to sense exactly what Hinata was thinking as he strolled into his nest, swaying his hips with every step.

Hinata gulped as Tsukishima stopped right between his spread legs and then dropped to his knees. His heart threatened to burst from his chest as Tsukishima leaned forward, planting his hands on either side of Hinata’s hips. 

“Scared now, little nymph?” Tsukishima teased, smiling wide enough to reveal his sharp teeth.

“Um, a little. More excited than anything.”

“Oh?” Tsukishima asked, cocking an eyebrow. “What is it that you think I’ll be doing to you?”

“I-I’m not sure, but I doubt you’d be naked if you were wanting to eat me.”

Tsukishima snickered and lowered his head. Hinata’s lips parted with a shaky breath as he watched his mouth hover over his stomach for a moment before slipping out his tongue. It pressed against Hinata’s skin, hot and wet, and Tsukishima ran it slowly up the length of his torso. Hinata groaned and threw his head back, his body quivering from the sensation. 

Tsukishima didn’t stop even as his tongue reached Hinata’s throat and hummed as it slicked further up Hinata’s sensitive skin. Hinata whined as Tsukishima licked over his jaw and finally ended up at his lips, giving them a playful flick. Tsukishima grinned as he tucked his head down near Hinata’s ear, pressing his body down on top of him. 

“Mmm, delicious. Do you want more, Hinata?”

Goosebumps fluttered over Hinata’s skin as he heard his name spoken in Tsukishima’s voice for the first time. His breath shuddered in anticipation and he wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s shoulders to pull him in even tighter.

“Yes, please.”

Tsukishima snorted, but then he nuzzled gently into Hinata’s hair. “You asked for it.”

—

A long rumble of thunder aroused Hinata from his deep sleep. He scrunched up his nose, not wanting to move his sore body from the warm cocoon of blankets surrounding him. A strong breeze rushed deep into the cave, bringing with it the smell of an oncoming storm, and Hinata’s eyes popped open with shock. 

He sat up and immediately spotted Tsukishima near the mouth of the cave. His body was still bare from the rough escapades that took place in the nest the previous night, but with his wings spread out with the cloud covered morning light just barely reaching his skin, he looked more like an angel than a man-eating siren. His face was passive as he stared out at the brewing storm, his eyes focused on something far, far away.

A flash of lightning nearby flooded the cave with unnatural light, blinding Hinata temporarily. He rubbed his eyes until they were functioning again and as he glanced up, he saw Tsukishima wandering away from the mouth of the cave with his nose scrunched up. He stopped when he noticed Hinata looking at him and smirked, propping a hand on his hip.

“I spotted a ship out there already,” he said, jerking his head toward the ocean beyond.

Hinata blinked back at him, unsure of what to say. He hadn’t considered that there could be a storm while he was confined to Tsukishima’s lair and if he tried to get back to his island by himself, it would take hours. Briefly, he wondered if Tsukishima had planned it that way from the beginning and that he’d be forced to watch him annihilate the ship and all its occupants, but he shook that thought off immediately. What happened between them last night wasn’t planned by either of them, and the storm rolling in at the moment was a complete surprise.

“In case you were wondering,” Tsukishima continued as he stepped into the nest, “it’s already heading straight for your island. Too bad you won’t be there to play the gracious host.”

Hinata’s eyes widened. “Aren’t you going to sing to them?”

“Nah, too tired.”

With a groan, Tsukishima dropped onto his knees and dove forward, slipping his head under the blankets. His wings folded close to his back as he shuffled underneath them, slowly making his way over Hinata’s body. Hinata giggled as he felt him slip up against him, his skin cold and clammy from being exposed to the harsh wind outside. As Tsukishima’s head finally emerged over the blanket, he dipped it straight into the crook of Hinata’s neck and sighed. 

“With neither of us fighting over them, what’s the point?”

Hinata beamed as he relaxed back on the pillows and blankets. He stroked his fingers slowly through Tsukishima’s golden hair, marveling at the softness of it. Now that he was under the blanket and snuggled up to Hinata, Tsukishima’s skin was already warming up while the storm was beginning to rage outside the cave.

“Yeah, this is nice. We should do this more often,” Hinata replied as his words became muddled with a yawn.

Tsukishima chuckled and wrapped his arms tight around Hinata’s waist. “Now you’re talking.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may be working on a spin off for one character in this and introduce a couple more, but I'm not telling which ones ( ˘ ³˘) Mainly because I have no idea if I can finish it in time for the event I'm planning it for (*/ω＼*)


End file.
